inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven Wiki
Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Main Characters and Main GO Characters Help Out! Inazuma Eleven Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything related to the Inazuma Eleven world, games, manga, anime and merchandise. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of Inazuma Eleven. Anyone can help out just by adding info and sharing anything you know about Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO, though the best way to start adding info is by editing articles that need more info. When creating new character pages, remember to use the character template for the characters, for episodes use the episode template, for creating hissatsu pages use the hissatsu template, and for the team articles use the team template. For opening songs, use the opening song template, for the ending songs, use the ending song template, and for the locations, use the locations template. We also have a for the users, please check the sidebar on most pages to enter it and start a discussion amongst users who are online or you could click to open the chat within this window. Also, if you want to help us out lessening the stub articles, click here. Featured Character Kirino Ranmaru (霧野蘭丸) is a major supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is a defender and also played once as midfielder for Raimon. For more check: Kirino Ranmaru Anime Previous Episode: Episode 002 (Chrono Stone) Tenma '''Leaps Through Time! is the second episode of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. The match of Tenmas versus Protocol Omega continues but it is suddenly halted as Protocol Omega instead attacks 10 years before, in other words they plan to stop Endou Mamoru making the Raimon soccer club. And now, it's up to Fei Rune and Matsukaze Tenma to stop El Dorado's plans. '''Current Episode: Episode 003 (Chrono Stone) Revive! Raimon!'' ''(よみがえれ！雷門！！) is the third episode of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Tsurugi Yuuichi joins Tenmas to help defeat Protocol Omega. Tenma and Yuuichi will use their Keshin Armed during the match and Endou will use Majin Great and Great The Hand. But the fight against El Dorado's plans is still not over yet. Next Episode: Episode 004 (Chrono Stone) Featured Hissatsu Evolution (エボリューション) is a combination shoot hissatsu in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. In the GO movie, it was first used as a chain shoot of Joker Rains and Mach Wind, and it created Evolution. Hebino wasn't able to block it with Serpent Fang, but his goal was saved by Hakuryuu and Shuu. For more check: Evolution Poll Past polls archive Which version of Inazuma Eleven GO are you going to buy? Shine Dark Both Neither I will wait and hope for an English release first Featured Team Seidouzan (聖堂山) is the finalist of Holy Road tournament in GO. It was said in the Episode 37 that this team is the favorite team of the Holy Road. For more check: Seidouzan Inazuma Eleven Wiki Community Italiano Français Tiếng Việt Dutch Category:Browse